


Heart

by sapphireswimming



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Amity Park doesn't deserve Danny Phantom, Angst, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Gen, Gen Work, Half Ghost Angst, Oneshot, Team Phantom (Danny Phantom)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:53:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireswimming/pseuds/sapphireswimming
Summary: Danny doesn't know what he is
Relationships: Amity Park & Danny Phantom
Comments: 8
Kudos: 94
Collections: Collabs and Challenges with DannyPhantomSG1





	Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Polski available: [Serce](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29181264) by [aveneris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aveneris/pseuds/aveneris)



> Originally posted here: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11992461/1/Daily-Prompts-With-Liv and here: https://sapphireswimming.tumblr.com/post/143406998059/heart
> 
> DannyPhantomSG1's (@Danny Phantom SG-1 on fanfiction.net) corresponding oneshot was originally posted here: https://dpsg1.tumblr.com/post/143396932274/switch

He doesn't know what he is.

His powers didn't come with any instructions or any answers. It had been an accident. A mistake. And now he is here but…

He has spent years not knowing what he is.

All this time and he still doesn't even know if he's dead or alive. Or both. Or neither.

He is still a teenager, he thinks. With classes and chores. With nagging parents and bullies waiting for him in the hallway between periods.

But can he really believe that when he blasts ghosts with ectoplasmic energy built up around his hands and destroys city blocks with the ensuing chaos?

When he flies around Amity Park, he doesn't need to breathe and no matter how desperately he looks for one, he cannot find a pulse.

His rings transform him back to a living breathing boy again, blood pumping gently, insistently, from his chest. But if he lets the light wash over him again, he is cold and powerful, with energy thrumming in his core.

One…

… the other.

Human. Ghost.

Dead? Alive?

He doesn't know anymore, what this makes him. He bleeds both red and green.

He is a ghost with a curfew. A student who can walk through walls.

Spectra asked him once what he was and he didn't have an answer. A ghost trying to fit in with humans? Or a creepy little boy with creepy little powers?

Both, he had said then. Neither, he corrected. Then, I don't know.

He still doesn't know. Half of one thing and half of another but not really anything himself. Frostbite had called him a child of two worlds, but he wonders if he belongs to either, really.

It's hard to believe it when on one hand he is hunted down by his own parents and an overzealous ex-girlfriend, and on the other, half of the ghosts in the Ghost Zone seemed to make it their personal mission to escape out into the human world just to make his life a living nightmare.

He fights ghosts. But he is one. He protects humans, but they hate him for it.

There are only three people in the world who accept both of his halves, like him for… whatever it is he is.

Jazz covers for him when she can, eases his life at home, and stops to tell him how proud she is of what he is doing. Sam patches him up, stitching wounds in his side as she is always quick to assure him that his powers are good and make him unique. Tucker keeps him sane, keeps him grounded, and says not to worry because whatever Danny is, he's still Danny, and that's enough.

He tries to believe that. Really, he does. But it's just so hard. Jazz would have a field day with the things that went through his brain, because even now, years later, he still waffles between both sides, staring at his hands with glowing green eyes as he tries to understand who he is.

What he is.

He is tired and hungry, bruised and upset. He is bleeding and he is exhausted and he cries when it gets to be too much.

He keeps getting knocked down, driven into the pavement. But he gets back up on his feet every time.

After he fails his math tests, he watches movies with his friends, and stares at the stars that he will never have a chance to study. When his parents shoot him, he escapes back to his room and spends dinner complimenting his mom's cooking (if it isn't trying to eat him) and laughs at his dad's lame jokes.

Dash beats him up, Paulina calls him a loser, and Valerie avoids his eyes. But he saves them all, time and time again.

He's terrified of still turning evil and destroying the world with the awful rage he knows is inside him. But he blushes when he brushes up against Sam's hand as they walk home.

And maybe that means that Tucker is right. Because it just proves that there's still some part of him that's human.

Even if it doesn't beat, he still has a heart.


End file.
